Turn the Tides
by higgu
Summary: Yuri. AnniexRosalyn. Annie's POV. Oneshot. I'm a bad writer. Blargh.


**Title** of taken from the song "Turn the Tide" by Sylver

Author's Note-

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Okage: Shadow King or any other the characters... though if I did, I would be the happiest litul boy alive... SHUT UP I'M A BOY IN MY HEAD.

**I**'m sorry if this bumps to the top and shoves actually updates stories down. I just re-read what I had here before and I wanted to get it out 'cause there was no point to it xD

------------  
**Annie's POV**  
--

It's my brother's "welcome home" dance. Even though he will just end up leaving again tomorrow, everyone in Tenel just wants him to know that the people of his home town is behind him all the way. Though, just as always, he's not here. He's late. Again... I guess this could give me some time to think about what I want to say to him when he comes in through those doors, hopefully dressed nice, with that scholar my dad likes so much, Stan, that princess Marlene and Rosalyn...

She's the one I really want to see again.

Rosalyn is the only one who could possibly understand the torment I have to go through, we both have pink shadows, thanks to Stan...

The first time I met her, something seemed to click when she put down her parasol and revealed her pink shadow. She said she was so happy to finally meet someone like her... but that started a loud argument between her and Ari's "master" that seemed to go on forever until we had to eat dinner and retire to our rooms.

There wasn't much trouble deciding who would sleep where: Ari got his room with Stan (not like he had much of a choice), Dad and Mr. Kisling locked themselves in the room beside Ari, mom shared a room with Marlene. Then that left Rosalyn... I asked her to stay in my room with me, and she happily accepted my offer.

Once we were alone in my room, I yanked the parasol out of her hands and put it against the wall while she was admiring the trinkets placed around randomly. I noticed her cheeks puff up before I assured her that nobody was going to be coming in... I don't know why but I found it kind of... adorable when she did that.

The whole time Rosalyn kept on making comments and petting my hair. So while her back was turned, I pulled it down so she could see it, I felt my cheeks turn warm when she started to play with it, smiling like a child.  
For someone with a bad temper and was self-proclaimed the Great Hero, she sure was beautiful.She was kinda pale, looked like she didn't go outside much. Her hair was a light blonde that went down to her shoulders, then curled outward... her hair brought out her gorgeous yet... unnatural golden eyes. Her face was little manly, it was long-ish with a slope nose, but her round eyes made up for that.

I noticed I had fallen into a daze when she turned the lights out, suggesting we should go to bed. I was glad it was dark, she couldn't see the expression of me kicking myself.  
When I saw that she didn't get into bed with me, I had to literally drag her off of the floor. Again, I had to assure her no one was going to some in... but why would it matter? It was completely innocent... to her. I wanted to hug her... cuddle up to her tightly, put my arm around her. I just wanted to touch her or something... I got my wish, because I woke up to her pulling my arm off her waist. I thought she was going to rush out of her room, but instead she covered my back up, brushed my bangs out of my face, leaned in and kissed my--

--

"**HE'S HERE!**" My head snaps upward at the scream to see my brother standing in the doorway with a stupified look on his face, as if he wasn't expecting the whole town to be here. Even Julia came. This makes me start to wonder how the whole town actually fit in the church. While me and Julia start walking to greet Ari, I hear Stan say something about everyone gathering to fear him, sending everyone into a laughing fit, and he frowns. I'm wrapping my arms around Ari's neck for a hug, when I see that Julia isn't with me anymore... to be frank, I could care less. I'm just happy to see him again, and the woman who demands a hug as well, Rosalyn. Is she wearing a man's suit? I shrug it off and let her embrace me tightly.  
After a horde of people come to greet the party, I ask my brother to dance with me, which earns us a few odd looks, but a carefree nod from him.

We make our way to an almost empty part of the dance floor, following what everyone else is doing... we're still getting some odd looks but we just don't seem to care too much. I just want to talk to him with no interruptions.  
I ask him things about his journey, but he isn't giving a whole lot of straight answers. A few nods, "yeah"s, things like that.  
Ha... I've thought of something witty: "Are you having fun?"  
He starts leaning forward from laughing, causing Stan to show himself and looking at Ari, demanding to know what he found so amusing. Ignoring his "master"s comment, he looks straight at me and replies, "I'm miserable," now he's starting to mumble "the only thing that keeps me sane is the thought of muffins."

Stan starts insulting him about the muffin thing, but Ari is ignoring him still, talking to me.

The song has stopped, Ari says he's thirsty. I let him go and return to where I was sitting before he came.

But before I can even get comfortable in the seat, Rosalyn comes up to me (... is she blushing?). Leaning in, I see her pointing down to the ground. Following her indication, I see her pink shadow, I hadn't even noticed she didn't have her parasol with her. Looking incredibly bashful, she looks me square in the eyes and says "I didn't want you feel alone," She's still pointing at her shadow... "Will you dance with me?" I feel my face burn, and she's taking notice. She declines for me, apologizing.

I give myself a good, swift mental kick in the head. I reach out and grab the hem of her jacket almost shouting "Yes!"

Now I'm being forced to run into the crowd of people dancing. When she comes slowly to a stop, she doesn't hesitate to bring me into an emrace. One of her arms are loosely around by waist, while her other hand is in mine. I can't help but be startled... and a little bit disturbed at how out of character she is tonight.

Rosalyn, usually she was hot-headed and only smiling when Ari would say something sarcastic or she made Stan upset. But now she was happy just because she was dancing with me... and we are being given worse looks than when I was dancing with Ari. I can't hold it back anymore, I just want to be close to her. I'm removing my hand from hers, hug her shoulders and lay my head on her chest... she isn't seeming to mind at all. I'm being held tigher, while she starts to pet my head. Breathing deeply, she starts to make conversation.

"You don't have a boyfriend do you, Annie?"

Why is she asking me that? "Nope. Take a wild guess why."

"That stupid, stupid, stupid fake Evil King! I can't believe he did that to you..." Rosalyn's grip on me gets even tighter as her cheeks get puffy again.

She's just ranting about Stan now. I have to resist to urge to laugh... I can't help it. Once she actually notices my giggling, she pulled my head up so that I'm looking her in... those beautiful golden eyes.

While Rosalyn's asking me why I am laughing... I stop. I can feel her breathing on my face... my lips to make it worse.

Wouldn't it make sense for us to be together? The rest of the world laughs at us because of our shadows. Ari was the first one who danced with me tonight, while I had been waiting for an hour. Everyone started dancing, not one came and asked me to dance, when they used to be all over me and Julia. But ever since Stan turned my shadow pink...

"Oh my... Lord..." I hear a few people gasp, their eyes in our direction. What is Rosalyn doing? Why is she holding me so tightly... why... is she...

"Why are you raping that young girls' face, Rosalyn?" Marlene asks, expressionless and speaking in monotone. How does one not go crazy just by taking a glance at her? Sure, she is beautiful but she barely changes the way she looks... her voice never changes... she really is just like a doll. I don't understand how someone could live like the way she does.

Rosalyn is pulling away from me quickly, "I wasn't _'raping her face'_, Princess. I was just giving her a kiss."

The princess makes no expression, she just turns to my brother. "I feel left out," she says. "Kiss me."

Ari sort of jumps and stares at the princess stupidly. (I could see Julia's face now: Completely pissed, crossing her arms and barging out the doors) Stan shows himself again, looking quite angry. Him and the Princess are now arguing over my brother, while said brother is just standing here, boredly. I'm assuming he's "trying to keep himself sane by thinking of muffins". I give him a smile, and he just returns it. Rosalyn is tugging on my dress a little, I suddenly forgot she just kissed my forehead. I start to walk. Now she's leading me out of the church, regardless of Ari and Marlene calling out our names. I'm clueless as to what she wants, I'm a little afraid of a make out session... OOHHH what am I thinking! She wouldn't go that far... would she? Huh... I think the real question is: would I even mind if she did that? No, no she's not going to do that.

Rosalyn finally stops. We're in front of the abandoned circus tents. She looks so sad, and her eyes are looking around rapidly, as if thinking of what to say. I want to say something... this silence is piercing my ears. But what am I supposed to say? 'Oh, Rosalyn, take me now for I have been longing for your touch'? Hah.. just saying it to myself sounds stupid. And where are we supposed to do anything at, in the tent? There's rats in there and... why am I even thinking about this? I can't fall for a woman... even though I already have... think about what my mother would say, and it's always been my dream to be a good wife, having a nice husband and raising children together. It's never even crossed my mind about liking another girl until I met Rosalyn.

When Stan turned my shadow pink, I had given up all hope on ever finding a boyfriend or marrying anyone, it was still my dream but all hope was lost. There had been several school dances and I went to all of them with Julia. Not actually WITH her, but there as a friend, but she was alone because she refused everyone's offers. She was still upset over how she thinks Ari changed when he hasn't changed at all.

"Annie?" Rosalyn finally said something, thank the Lord (whoever the lord is), even though it was just my name. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have kissed you, even if it was just on the head," she balled her hands into fists, scaring me a little "I'm so sorry! But it's so hard finding someone who actually understands everything you have to go through... I was once such a popular girl among the boys! Back at the Hero's Academy (A/N: what it academy or university? ...hell i can't remember ) I even had two boys have crushes on me at the same time! But once that STUPID EVIL KING cursed me with this STUPID PINK SHADOW... everyone started to laugh at me! They started making fun of me... my life was turned upside down and I couldn't take... it..." My heart is suddenly feeling like it's crushing, Rosalyn is crying! Just the sight of tears coming down her perfect face makes me want to burst into tears as well.

Trying to be the strong one, I wrap my arms around her and pat her back, trying to reassure her like I always try to do. My shoulder is getting wet with her tears, but I'm not caring in the least, now I really have to say something or I'll feel like a failure as... a friend. "It's okay, Rosalyn... I know exactly how you feel," I should have said that later, "You don't have to apologize, I... I didn't even mind when you... you..." Why am I finding it so hard to talk all of a sudden? "kissed me." I seem to cheer her up or something, because she isn't crying so hard anymore. She's looking at me, her face is stained with tears and I already feel like a failure, just to see her face so sad. "I.. I get laughed at a lot in school, too... nobody ever asks me to dances. Nobody danced with me before you and Ari came... barely anyone pays attention to me anymore besides Julia," She cocks her head to the side in confusion "The girl who was rude to Ari the last time you came here." She nods her head...

Rosalyn places her hands around my neck, I'm almost afraid she's about to choke me, but I'm just being paranoid. She starts to lean in and close her eyes, I'm numb all over when our lips come in contact, feeling weak in my knees... I'm afraid I'm going to fall and I'm grabbing a hold on her jacket. Her lips pressed harder against mine, and she moves her arms completely around my neck, pulling me closer. I want to tell her that I can hear someone calling out our names, I open my mouth-- she just stuck her tongue in, great, how am I supposed to talk now... wait, she put her tongue inside? What if someone finds us like this... shouldn't I be feeling guilty or something? Why does this feel completely okay? If Ari finds us... if he... oh Lord I don't care anymore. This is like what I've wanted.

"WHOA. Okay, let's go back." I hear my brother's voice call out. Rosalyn and I pull away quickly, seeing Ari covering his face while he starts to walk away. I suddenly feel like a complete idiot and follow after him. Shouldn't I let go of Rosalyn now? She isn't seeming to care that I'm dragging her along. Ari stops, uncovering his eyes with a sigh following, he raises his hands "I... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... uh... interrupt your little... muffins..."

"Muffins...?" Rosalyn asks, I'm sure Ari forgot that she wasn't there when we were dancing.

"Don't worry, Ari." I put my hand over my mouth, looking down at his shoes. "Where is everybody?" He's a little shaken I can tell, but he says everyone else went home, and the rest of the people that came with him was back at the house getting ready for bed, which I'm relieved to hear, I would really love to sleep. While we start to head back, Stan comes out again.

"What were you two doing?" He demands instantly, which Rosalyn replies that it was girl talk. He makes a sort of humph sound and retreats back beneath Ari, but that doesn't mean he'll keep quiet. Him and Rosalyn start arguing. They say the same things over and over... Stan calling her 'porky' and 'stupid hero woman. While Rosalyn simply says things that contains the words 'stupid' and 'Evil King'... which shouldn't be that hard to figure out. I'm kind of relieved that I don't have to stick around all the time to listen to them bicker like this, but I sure do feel bad for Ari. My senses tell me that this happens a lot, over simple reasons.

--

Sleeping arrangements are the same: Ari, Stan... and that weird butler named James showed up so he's in there too, Dad and Kisling, Mom and Marlene... me and Rosalyn. We hadn't said anything to each other, we got into our pajamas, turned out the lights, went to bed. I wanted to do what I did the first time we shared a bed, I just want to be close to her... I don't think she'll mind, so I wrap my arm around her again. But she moves it... I feel stupid. So stupid. I'm an idiot. I should have known that kiss meant nothing. She gets on her back and lays her arm out, patting her shoulder. So she does want me to? I don't want to now though... but why isn't my body listening to me? I find my head resting on her shoulder, and being hugged tightly with small kisses being laid on my head.

Next morning everyone is out in the foyer. Our family saying our goodbyes to Ari. Me and Rosalyn are saying our goodbyes, and I'm trying to hold back tears. One last kiss on the forehead, one last hug from my brother, and we're all wishing them good luck on their journey.

... and Stan saying that he'll be back to steal our souls.

--


End file.
